weareafreakshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaz
Personality He is very childish, extroverted, open with his emotions, and an overall overly-nice guy. He has no fear of going up to someone and talking to them, and will do that, always battering them with compliment after compliment for that is his way of introducing hiself (though he never uses the word handsome, he uses pretty and beautiful and goregus, though gourgeous is only reserved for Crash), besides kissing you on the cheek if he knows you well enough. He tends to think everyone and everything is his friend, no matter if he's known them for sixteen years or sixteen seconds. He never tells a lie, never ever, and he is too brutally honest because he doesnt get the point of lying to make someone feel better. But he's overly trusting in your judgement, overly confident in all his discisions, and puts trust into people that he really shouldnt. And if someone does something bad, he gives them as many chances as they need, even if they hurt him- so long as they dont hurt his friends. He does whatever you tell him to, he's a pushover and enjoys it, and he's overly nice, listening to you all the time, smiling all the time, always lighting up a room. Much like a child ... well, a child that falls in love fast and hard and enjoys making dick jokes. This childish attitude and overly optomistic nature (as well as his attention span of approximately two seconds and his simple-minded ways, for lack of a better term) gets on some people's nerves, and he talks in ways that are hard to understand unless youve known him for a while, which can make him seem annoying and, well,'' not as smart as one would expect a sixteen-year-old to be''. This doesnt mean he isnt smart, he just lacks common sense and is way too childish. Appearance He has short, muscular legs and a slightly above-average body in terms of muscle tone. He has freckles everywhere, as well as three at the left side of his mouth, and he has lips that are full, much like a female would be constructed. In fact, he has a very feminine face complete with rounded cheeks, a button nose, and lowset, rounded eyes. Though he does have a square jaw. His hair is dark brown and fluffy, reminiscent of a lion's main. He has dull fangs that he only uses to smile, never for malicious purposes. He has a lion's tail protruding from his tailbone that grazes his ankles with the brown hair at the end as well as dark-chocolate sheep ears in place of a human's and gumdrop-shaped grey horns poking out of the top of his head. He wears plaid a bit too much, and his normal outfit is an oversized, white button-down that is under a pink, plaid vest and overtop the skinniest skinny jeans he can find, for he cant wear a belt with his tail. His pants sag because he has to wear them below his tail, showing his boxers in which he cut a tail-hole through, but his large shirt covers them. He wears neon mix-matching socks under mix-matching converse. He has a few pairs of converse sneakers and mix-matches them into a different combination because it makes him happy inside. Extra Info -He's one hell of a singer and guitar player. Singing is his main passion. -Though he cant sing any lower than sopprano because his voice is feminine as well as his face. -He can sing, but that doesnt mean he can dance. That doesnt stop him, though. -He thouroughly enjoys tomatoes. He likes savory foods and vegetables, but he's that kid that eats tomatoes like apples whenever he gets the chance. -He is pansexual, but has a preference toward guys. He falls in love fast, but he's fallen that hardest for Crash. -His ears move in different ways when he feels different emotions. They lay flat when hes angry (he tears up when he's angry by the way), curious, or sad, and they stand to attention when he's happy or shocked. -He is a crybaby and has the lowest pain tolerance possible, though he never really swears unless the situation really calls for it.